Blue Valentine
by thehgirl13
Summary: A week before Massie leaves to London, she gets a surprise visit from someone she never thought she'd speak to ever again. Oneshot.


**Partially inspired by ****_Blue Valentine_**** starring Ryan Gosling and Michelle Williams minus the intense sadness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _The Clique_, but if I did... we all know that Massington would have stayed together.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Blue Valentine**

Today had been an especially hard day for Massie Block. She had just returned home from breaking up with Landon Crane, her ninth grade boyfriend. He made things worse by crying, begging her to reconsider. It was saddening, but Massie refused to do a long-term relationship.

"Thanks Isaac," Massie sighed as she carried Bean in her arms and stepped out of the Range Rover. "You won't... tell my parents will you?"

"You know I won't Massie," Isaac, always the loyal driver, murmured before giving her a sympathetic smile.

Massie returned it. Her parents had no idea that Massie had a string of love interests, not even taking notice of a certain soccer captain when he came over or Dempsey Solomon. Not even when Landon came over with a bouquet of flowers!

They promised to stay friends, but Massie knew that would be impossible. The Pretty Committee came first before anything and let's face it, she wouldn't miss a video chat with her girls to IM Landon instead.

Inez came bustling through and gave Massie a small smile. "You have a visitor Miss Block."

The alpha raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, but followed her housekeeper until they reached the den. Massie gently dropped Bean to the ground when she saw a familiar head of golden hair sitting on one of her suede couches.

When he looked over his shoulder, Massie immediately wanted to run out of the room, but instead kept her cool gaze.

"Thank you Inez. I'll call you if we need anything," Massie said mechanically. She stepped a closer and watched as Derrick Harrington or "Derrington" as she used to call him ages ago slowly got up and met her stare. "What are you doing here Derrick?"

"I sense some frosty hospitality here Block," Derrick said with that stupid, goofy smile of his. "Aren't you gonna kiss my cheek like most Westchester girls do?"

"No." There was an uncomfortable silence and Massie contemplated calling Isaac to drag Derrick out.

Derrick walked closer to Massie until they were fully face to face. She noted how broad his shoulders had gotten or how he needed to cut his bangs. They were practically covering his eyes. Did his body seem more muscular too? He was more... wiry, she remembered.

He tilted his head and had the audacity to poke her nose with his index finger. "You've changed Block."

Massie swept her perfect chestnut curls back before meeting Derrick's eyes again. "How so? By not kicking you in the balls yet?"

Derrick guffawed. "Well, you're vocab has changed definitely, but you didn't threaten to kick me out as soon as you saw me."

"I've learned to tolerate your presence."

"How?"

She rolled her amber eyes.

"You dated one of my best friends _remember?_ We were forced to hangout!"

"Oh yeah... Almost forgot about that," Derrick mumbled, making Massie want to slap him for his utter stupidity. How did she find this so attractive? "I heard you were planning on dumping Pretty Boy today."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Massie demanded, peeved. Did Derrick just come over to make fun of her?

"Cam," he replied without hesitation.

_I am going to kill Claire_, Massie thought before giving her counterpart a false smile. "Well, I did. Now, can you kindly get the hell out of my house?"

Derrick chewed his bottom lip as if the decision was heartbreaking. "No can do Block. Not until I tell you what I have to say."

Massie wasn't expecting that. She just thought Derrick was here because he was bored or maybe nostalgic, but not because he had something meaningful to say. Massie gestured to the couch and the two walked over to sit, both silent.

For a few minutes, Massie watched as Derrick struggled to articulate himself. She noticed that he kept one hand in his jeans pocket, clutching something. His phone? No, Derrick didn't seem to want to make any emergency calls. She also noticed how he was wearing shorts which Massie guessed was a phase back in the seventh grade.

"Block," Derrick started before taking another shaky breath. "I cam over because I know you're moving and I never got to, you know, actually _talk_ to you ever since Skye's party... and I wanted to say that I'm sorry for breaking up with you in the most douchebag way."

"Derrick, stop -"

"Let me continue Massie."

Massie winced. From the time they knew each other, Derrick rarely used her actual name. She wanted to him to stop talking altogether. There was no way Massie was going to _not_ think about Derrick on the plane to London in a week from now.

Derrick licked his lips before speaking again. "You didn't deserve that. I should have at least done it privately and I never even apologized. I don't know how you could have stand to be around me when I was dating Dylan."

She frowned when she realized how genuine his words were. Massie had only felt two feelings towards Derrick. Love and hate. It was hard to keep the latter now they he was apologizing.

"Thanks..." Massie finally said after brief silence. "That's really nice of you Derrick. Thank you."

"Here. I know we aren't friends or anything and you threw out all the things I gave you -"

"And who told you that _this_ time?"

"Dylan."

_Another bitch on my list,_ Massie thought, but wasn't too serious. It wasn't like she was furious with her friends for exposing her secrets to her ex, but she was annoyed.

"So, I want you to have this. Show all your new British friends your super hot ex boyfriend," Derrick said while placing something in Massie's hand. "'Oh my gawd Massie! Who _is_ that? He's sooo sexy!'"

Massie couldn't contain her laughter from Derrick's terrible falsetto British accent. She almost forgot how funny Derrick was. When she finished laughing, she looked at whatever Derrick handed her and felt herself freeze.

Slice of Heaven. That's where Derrick and Massie were. Near them was the Pretty Committee with their respective boyfriends. Massie could scarcely remember what the conversation was, so many had come and gone, but the main conversation was about the movie they saw. It was scary because the girls all covered their eyes with their boyfriends' shoulders. Except for Kristen. She was the brave one out of the Pretty Committee.

In the picture, Massie sat on Derrick's lap and stared at him with such intensity for a twelve year old that Massie blinked in shock. Derrick's right hand was caressing her cheek while his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist.

She stared at it for another minute before locking eyes with Derrick's. They were a beautiful, brown hue, reminding her of chocolate. They were so warm and sweet, but Massie remembered how cold they were when he dumped her.

It was like Derrick was reading her mind and scooted closer to her. "I'm not giving you this picture to bring up bad memories... I just wanted to remind you that what we had was real."

"What are you trying to say Derrick?" Massie whispered, her eyes widening.

"I'm trying to tell you that you're the one that got away Block," Derrick answered. "I think I love you."

"No, you don't." Shaking her head, Massie stood up and stepped away from the couch. "We're two young for love and this is stupid! You should go."

Derrick stood up abruptly and tried grabbing Massie's arm, but she yanked it away. "No, I don't_ think_ I love you. I _know_ that I love you Block and you love me too! Just look! You haven't gotten over me."

She glared at him, but Derrick wasn't fazed by her deathly expression. "If anything, I'm so out of love with you. There is nothing here for you so just leave me alone."

Massie gasped when Derrick took her forearms, holding her with such a pleading look on his handsome face that she couldn't shake him off. They stared at each other for a long time, but Massie turned her head before Derrick would think it was right to kiss her.

He pulled her closer and Massie unintentionally inhaled his cologne after her face collided with his chest. His hand stroked the back of her glossy head while Massie listened to his steady heartbeats. It was a romantic moment for the two alphas, but Massie wished her knees weren't bucking. How could he still have that affect on her?

"I'll go," she heard him murmur. "Take care Block."

Derrick slowly pulled away from Massie, but cupped her face at the last minute and Massie lost her breath. Was he going to kiss her? The bigger question was if he did, would she kiss _back_?

She felt him kiss a part of her skin close to her mouth. He held it there for for what seemed like an eternity before lifting his head and giving Massie his signature goofball smile. Massie gave him a weak smile in return and watched him stride out.

_I'll miss you,_ Massie thought sadly.

* * *

_thehgirl13


End file.
